A gimbal is a support for mounting a video camera which is to be disposed on the gimbal. A lens of the video camera can be adjusted to properly shoot a target by adjusting the gimbal. The gimbal may be compatible with various types of video cameras or lenses, and the center of gravity of each axis of the gimbal is adjustable. However, in existing mechanisms, the center of gravity is adjusted by a relative displacement of various structural members of the gimbal. Since most of the structural members bear loads, the static friction between the structural members is too high so that a relative movement therebetween is difficult. Moreover, a small amount of relative displacement leads to a significant change in the center of gravity, making it difficult to adjust the center of gravity.